Broken
by Endergirl00
Summary: Originally made my NerdcraftMC [Enderlox!] "We were still running from the Resistance, and we hadn't found the jungle where the Alliance was supposedly based. Every time we reached our newest destination, my hopes would die just a little bit more when we didn't find it." (Rated M for language & gore. Sequel to Fallen. Featuring Team Crafted, The Creatures and OCs!)
1. Chapter 11

**Hey guys its Endy (yes you probably dont know me but lets go with that) Sadly NerdcraftMC has discontinued Broken so I have adopted the story. This is currently Chapter 11. to see Chapter 1 go on NerdcraftMC's account and check out her chapters from 1-10. Note: I have not plagiarized this story NerdcraftMC gave it to me because I asked her. (BTW she is an AWSOME write)**

**-Ty**

I tried to hide the feeling of shock when the blonde hybrid said that. The fact that hybrid would take over this world and then the Aether? Anxeity built up in my chest and I started to worry. The other hybrids were staring at me in confusion and the tall one spoke up.

"Are you okay? You don't look good." He asked and I tried to push away the feeling and look for an answer.

"It's just my wing, it's been broken for a while and it really hurts." I said trying not to look suspicious.

"I'm Mason, what's yours?" he smiled showing his white fangs like he has earned his trust.

"I'm Deadlox."Trying to sound confident.

"Were going to head back to our base, our King will be pleased with your effort. Our base isn't far away." He said pointing in the distance.

I gave a small breath of relief as they hybrids began to walk. I stared back to see the hybrids dragging my unconscious friends. I picked up the pace so I was walking evenly with Mason.

"What's going to happen to them?" I asked.

"If we're going to live we have to eat." He said smiling. A pang of guilt and shock hit me as he could picture his friends being eaten by hybrids.

Almost an hour of walking as I spotted a stone mountain with a large entrance. As we entered our steps echoed inside and I could hear the growling and hissing of other hybrids nearby. They approached closer to us some of them were on their fours. Mason went to speak with one of the hybrids and they were pointing at me. I then watched the other hybrids who were dragging my friends take them into another part of the cave. All the hybrids began cheering for me as Mason was done speaking. He then walked up to me.

"The King isn't here, but he will soon. You should rest after your long journey here." He then beated his wings and flew into another part of the cave. I stood there staring at the swarm of hybrids making noise and flying around the cave chamber.

**-Red**

I soon regained conscious as I woke up to see myself and the others in a cell. I saw one hybrid drag Mitch into the cell. The others were still unconscious and I immediately got up and dashed toward the hybrid. He kicked me and I fell on my side. He chuckled at my weakness and he slammed the cell door and hanged the keys on the other side of the cell. I heard the moaning of Seamus waking up and I crawled toward him.

"Where are we?" he muttered.

"I don't know." I replied.

**So yea! there's chapter 11. please tell me if you liked it. I'll try my best to upload daily and I hope you love it NerdcraftMC ;). **


	2. Chapter 12

**So Yeah, another chapter, I'd like it if you would leave a suggestion or comment to see how I am doing. And I'll try and make my chapters longer.**

**-Aleks**

I still held Elove's hand. She hasn't moved an inch yet and I was beginning to worry for her. Bash was in the corner hugging his knees and hiding his face. His shivering caused the bars on the cell to shake. Everyone was silent until Red spoke up.

"I should have known! That hybrid _was_ a traitor!" she said clenching her fist and slamming it on the bar. James, Seamus, and Eddie mumbled in agreement and nodding their heads. Bash stopped shivering and glared at Red a look of shock and anger in his eyes.

"Deadlox isn't a traitor! He saved me and Jason from those hybrids. He's different!" he yelled. I tried to ignore the two and focus my gaze on Elove. For a second I thought I saw her twitch then her eyes slowly opened. I slowly smiled, shedding a tear that fell on Elove's cheek. She wiped it off with her weak hand.

"She's awake! Elove's is awake!" I yelled in happiness. I hugged her and she hugged me back. She slowly tried to get up and I lended her a shoulder for support. She rested her two hands on my shoulder and I held her torso up straight.

"Where are we? How long was I asleep?" she asked as looked around her surroundings.

"In some hybrid base, in a cell." I told her. "They ambushed us at the hut and blacked us all out."

"Where's Sky?" she asked looking around to see Sky wasn't here. Eddie got up and spoke.

"I..accidentally shot him while you were attacked by a hybrid." He said looking down at his feet. I saw Jason giving a hateful glare at Eddie.

"Where's Ty?" she asked I gulped. Trying to find the right answer to tell her.

"I'll tell you what." Red spoke up "He betrayed us all!"

**-Ty**

The day was strange, from nearly getting killed by the one called Sky. And now "enjoying" lunch with Mason the hybrid who attacked his friends. He must have seen me play with my pork chop.

"Are you alright Deadlox?" he asked muffling over a mouthful of pork chop. I still played with my pork chop but kept my glance on Mason.

"I'm just not myself today." There was a small suspicion in Mason's face.

"Don't tell me it's about those humans we found right? Do you like those bags of meat?" he asked his voice almost getting deeper. I froze for a second and tried to say something.

"My um sister, Raven she was killed by those humans." I said trying to keep a serious face. But it seemed to fool him and he continued eating his pork chop. I heard footsteps behind me and when I turned around. I saw a girl with a navy blue shirt and short black pants her wings were neatly tucked away and her wavy tail curled around her legs, she was carrying a first-aid kit.

"I'm Dawn." She began "Let me look at your wing." I slowly opened my torn wing, it burned as I tried to unfold it. She opened her kit and held a bottle filled with alcohol.

"This may hurt." She said, she kneeled down and rubbed it on my wings. My claws unsheathed and I clawed at the wooden table in pain, I let out a growl of protest and Mason was holding down the table. She then pulled out a needle and thread and we both had the same look. She rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Bear with me." He voice was gentle. She put the thread through the needle and without caution inserted it into my wing, I yelled in pain. My claws digging deeper into the table. Once she was done, I nearly broke a hole in the table. She then pulled out some bandages and she wrapped my wings in a folded position.

"Tuck your wing" she commanded "Don't unfold it until it feels better." She then packed her kit and walked off. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself at the amount of pain I have felt. Some of the hybrids around us turned to look to see the commotion. And Mason was trying to hide his face in embarrassment. But after the pain, it felt much better, soon I'll be able to fly again, probably.

"So when does the King get here?" I asked.

"He's a really busy guy, but he should be back by now."

The room was then silent. All the hybrids were staring in one direction. A large hybrid appeared; his wings were unfolded and looked twice as big as any other hybrid. Two swords were tied to his waist on opposite sides, both with blood stains. He had silver short hair that covered one of his eyes. His eyes were blood-red and glowed vibrantly. He wore a black leather jacket that was torn from the wrists and black jeans that were torn from the ankle.

"That's him." Whispered Mason. "That's the King."


	3. Chapter 13

**Sorry I didn't update the other day. I was busy doing important stuff IRL (yes, shocking I know) but tomorrow I will submit a LONGER chapter :)**

**-Ty**

All the hybrids were silent. The King kept staring at me; his wings unfolded making him look intimidating. He then pointed at me.

"You there." he said "Stand up." I slowly got out of my seat and walked away from the table. I looked at Mason his eyes widened in fear.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Deadlox." I mumbled.

"Speak up." He said again his voice louder.

"Deadlox." I said again my voice sounding more confident. He started to chuckle then slowly walk towards me. I felt like running there was something about this King guy. I then notice his hands were glowing a bright violet and my mouth dropped.

"You're the undercover worker from The Resistance I presume?" he said raising a brow. And I nodded. He put his left hand in his leathery pocket and smiled at me. "Aren't you going to tell me what they have hidden?" I tried to divert the question.

"I shouldn't tell you now, we should talk in private." I said. And he stopped walking towards me. His smile faded.

"Very well then." He agreed. He pulled out a wrapped grey cloth from his pocket. "This is a token of my gratitude." He unwrapped the cloth, inside was a white band with Rune symbol. And I looked at him with shocked. How could he think that I could join him now? I was puzzled. But I picked up the band and pulled it up my arms until it reached my upper arm and hid it under my sleeve until half of the band was shown.

"You are on us now." He said smiling. "We shall speak again soon." He then walked away from me and the hybrids started to applause for me.

"For a second I thought you were a goner!" it was Mason who spoke.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking confused.

"If you didn't do what the King says. He killed them."

**-Red**

I was filled with remorse and guilt about Elove ever since I kicked her out of The Resistance. I've never seen Aleks this happy before. I still couldn't get Deadlox out of my head. How he betrayed us all. Out of nowhere Bash started to scream.

"I can't take another damn minute in this cell!" he yelled. He dashed toward the cell door head first. Giving a curse and rubbing his head.

"If it hurts so much why the hell did you do it you idiot!" It was James who spoke up. Bash tried to throw a punch at James but James was fast and ducked and threw a punch in his stomach.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I snapped. A hybrid opened the door. His face red with anger.

"Keep it down you bags of meat!" he yelled. He slammed the door shut. Bash was soon quiet and kept his distance from James. I lied down on the floor staring at the rocky ceiling trying to think of a way to escape but I dozed off. I thought of my brother and all the things we used to do. Then remembering about the tragedy of how he died. My mind was spinning in this crazy world. I don't know what to do.

**-Ty**

I decided to keep my distance from the hybrids but I got lost in a series of sharp turns and narrow paths. A hybrid was walking past one of the paths and it stopped to look at me. I noticed it was Dawn, I thought I saw her blush and she walked off in a hurry. Then I followed her, she was moving quicker then I track of her when there were two paths leading to opposite sides. I sighed, but then I heard another voice. It wasn't Dawn but curiosity filled me and I followed the sound. The path was getting narrower and I turned my body side ways to fit through and I saw a different hybrid organizing weapons. What caught my eye was an escape route. A hybrid flew in from the route carrying more weapons and placing them down.

"A way out." I whispered to myself. The two hybrids seemed to noticed and glanced at me.

"Hey buddy." One of them called out "Do you mind putting these swords in the armory room?" I stood silent then pushed my way through the narrow path and held the weapons in both my hands. And heading back where I came from. As I continuously walked through the series of paths I came across a wooden door. And as I opened it I spotted Aleks and the others.

**REUNITING! :D**


	4. Chapter 14

**I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated the few days! but I made this chapter long for you guys. Sorry D:**

**-Ty**

I was surprised to find them still alive, and so were they. I closed the door behind me and dropped the weapons. Red wasn't so pleased, infact most of them weren't. A pang of guilt and shame filled my chest. And I tried to think of something to say.

"I'm...glad I found you." I said.

"You betrayed us." It was Red who spoke up. Everyone was glaring at me. And I saw Elove who was sitting beside Aleks. She looked frightened and angry at the same time. Even Bash looked like he was against me.

"I know you are all made at me. But I-"

"We don't want to hear it." James snapped. Everyone was mad at me, they all talked at once. I tried to speak up but they interrupted me. Anger filled me and I yelled.

"Shut it!" I commanded stomping by foot down and raising my one good wing. Realizing how I acted I tucked my wing away and looked down at my feet in shame.

"Listen. I know it was wrong to abandon you like that. But now I know what's happening and how to stop it."

I explained about how the hybrids hair and eyes were turning white and who was controlling the hybrids. Most of them had second thoughts.

"How can we trust you after what you did to us?" Mitch spoke up. He crossed his arms.

"Because you're my only way out of here...alive"

**-Aleks**

I was happy to realize that Ty wouldn't let us go that easily. And he took the keys and walked toward the cell door and unlocked it. Bash came running out first, then Mitch, then Red, James, Eddie, and Seamus, and then me and Elove. I helped her up and I offered her a hand. She put my arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the cell. I picked up one of the weapons that Ty threw on the ground. The others copied.

"So how do we get out of here now?"I asked.

"There's a secret exit I found, it's where I got these weapons." Ty said. Mitch peeked out of the wooden door and gave the signal to walk. Mitch was in the front followed by Ty pointing in the direction. Elove was looking behind the path. And I heard a low growl. Elove screamed and I looked behind to see a tall hybrid with short blonde hair. Ty was stopped and looked behind him and the hybrid was shocked.

"Deadlox...why? you made a truce to the King!" he yelled. Ty only glared at him. And the hybrid roared. Some hybrids came dashing behind him. And we ran, Elove and I were moving more slower than the others. I began to carry Elove and I used all my energy to run. A flash of violet nearly hit me and I looked back to see a bigger hybrid with a black jacket and pants. His hands glowed purple and he lifted his hand and another flash of purple springed out his hands.

"Shit!" I yelled trying to dodge this strange power. We reached a narrower path and I turned to my side to get through it. the hybrid with blonde hair tried to claw my face off but I took a step back nearly falling. I got through the narrow path and Ty went back and pulled a wall off blocking the path to slow them down. A light shined my eyes and the exit was in view. Mitch was leading the way. But a female hybrid flew in, claws extended. But something stopped her from attacking Mitch. Mitch leaped and stabbed the hybrid's heart and the hybrid cried in pain. Mitch removed the sword and kicked the hybrid and it fell down. I went up to Mitch looking down to see the hybrid slowly fall down the rocky slope. I looked at Ty and he was shocked. Elove looked at the slope then back at me. I got down onto the slope and started to slide. My feet were starting to burn as I slowly descended down the mountain. As I reached the bottom I put down Elove. The others were sliding down and Ty was dashing toward the hybrid that Mitch stabbed.

**-Ty**

Sadness flooded me as I watched Dawn slowly died. I put my arm under her head. And she looked disappointed in me. Her hair slowly turned grey and she put her hand on my cheek.

"Why?" she said. Her eyes slowly turned white. Her gaze staring into nothing. I cried. Why did I love this hybrid? The others were looking at me in confusion I looked up at the top of the mountain where I jumped. Seeing Mason and the King. Disappointment in Mason's eyes, but not the King's. He gritted his teeth. Maybe thinking that I would betray my friends again. I glared at him. I looked at Dawn once more and followed the others into the forest.

"Where do we go from here?" panted Bash as he ran.

"We are going to find go deeper in this jungle. And find that portal to The End."

**-Red**

We didn't stop running until the mountain was out of sight. We were able to build a fire in the spare time. Deadlox still looked disappointed when he saw the girl hybrid dead. I scooted closer to him and warmed my hands over the fire.

"Did you love that hybrid?" I whispered. Ty looked up at me and he nodded.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I felt the same way you did, when my brother died." I said trying not to hold a grudge on poor Deadlox.

"I don't know why I love her. We only met when she treated my wing. And...I don't know why I feel like this." Deadlox sighed. I got up and walked over to Eddie. I sat down beside him and he rested his arm over my shoulders.

"Should we get some wood?" he asked

"Don't even try to think the last time we got wood together."

**If you read Nerd's chapters of Broken. Then you can understand this ending xD. **


	5. Chapter 15

**Again, I didn't upload because I had some serious homework to get done. I was able to finish this chapter. Soooo enjoy! ^.^**

**-Ty**

I wasn't able to sleep this night. Something dark felt like it was taking over my body. I tried to open my eyes but when I did, something attacked. I woke up with a start, realizing it was late morning. I rubbed sleep from my eyes.

"It was just a nightmare."I mumbled to myself. I looked up to see Aleks tending to Elove. I was happy to see that she was getting better. She looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back. The others were starting to awake as well. I got up and stretched, I looked at my injured wing that Dawn treated. It was stinging little when I tried to move it, but it felt like it was getting better. Looking at my wing reminded me of the death of Dawn. Why do I still love her? I tried to push away the thought. Everyone was starting to get up. Red was talking with Eddie and Seamus. And Mitch was sharpening his sword with a rock. I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me. I turned around to see nothing. But the bushes were rustling again. And a hybrid jumped onto me pining me to the ground with its claws. I realized it was Mason, he gritted a smile. He removed his claws allowing me to get up and I scrambled away from him. Two other hybrids appeared beside him. I looked behind me to see the others already with their weapons up. Except Elove, staring in horror.

"I knew I would find you here Deadlox." He said, he pulled out his sword looking at his reflection. "How about you ditch those humans and fight on our side?"

"Like hell if I would!" I said my voice confident.

"Fine then. You will die first." Mason smiled again, showing his fangs. I ran into him. But he beat his wings and took to the air.

"Kill them all!" he commanded. The two hybrids leaped at us.

**-Eddie**

One hybrid was fighting with Red and Mitch, and the other was fighting with me, Seamus, and James. It jumped onto James pinning him to the ground. But I sliced its back but not deep enough. It growled and turned its gaze over to me. He lifted his tail hitting Seamus and I charged at it. I threw a punch at it's face and it spit blood. James was able to get up and jump on its back and cover its eyes. It unfolded his wings and beated them hard. The blast of wind hit my face. I closed my eyes and swinged my sword around to see if it would hit it. I heard a yell and I opened my eyes to see the hybrids wing was cut off completely. Seamus stabbed it in its chest and it fell to the ground. His hair and eyes turning grey. I look over to Red to see her still fighting with the other hybrid. Ty clawed its arm leaving a deep wound and Red sliced its back neck. Blood oozing slowly out of it and it died. I look up to see the taller hybrid still hovering in the air. I threw my sword to see if it would hit it but it didn't go far and it landed in the hard snow. It laughed at me.

"This isn't over. The King's power is nearly complete!" he said "And Deadlox, you can always change your mind." It flew back the direction to the mountain. And I saw Ty clenching his fists and unsheathing his claws.

"We need to move faster." Red commanded. I walked over to where my sword fell and pulled it out of the snow. I wiped off the frost clinging to it and tied it to my waist. Elove was getting up from where she lied down. Aleks gave her a hand and she took small steps. She was able to walk now which was a relief. We continued to walk on through the endless snowy jungle. Small jungle trees completely topped with snow and frost clinging down the vines. Ty was ahead of me and I speeded my pace with Ty's

"How do you know where this portal is Ty?" I asked. He looked at me concerned.

"Well, maybe it could be deep in this jungle." He said scratching his head.

"And what if its not?" I said. He shook his head.

"If only Notch knew." He replied.

"What makes you think it would be deep in this jungle?" It was Red who spoke up.

"Well I did say that all the hybrids appeared in the jungle. And then there are those hybrids living in the mountain _in_ the jungle. So if it would be so far away to re-open that portal it should be near the base." He said.

"I'll kill you if you're wrong." Red said loudly making sure everyone heard her. I gulped when I heard the sentence. I look behind me and see Bash and Jason with their eyes widened, but they dident speak. Ty opened his mouth to protest, but instead he just sighed.

**-Elove**

I look up at sky and I realized most of the sun's light was blocked by the larger jungle trees. We were heading deeper into the jungle, but still no portal. As we approached a large clearing we stopped to take a break. I sat down on a flat cold stone beside Aleks. He looks across from me and I followed his gaze toward an apple tree. I was confused, normal trees didnt grow in the jungle. maybe someone just randomly planted it there

"Is this a coincidence?"I whispered to Aleks. And he was confused as I was.

"Beats me." He replied. Mitch was approaching the tree. He dident seem bothered by it and plucked an apple from the branch and munched on it.

"Is it poisonous?" Aleks teased.

"Well I'm still alive." He replied mumbling over his apple. He plucked another one and threw it to me and I caught it. I chewed off a large chunk and began chewing slowly, taking in the flavor. It's been a while since I've tasted fruit. Normally I would eat fish or meat. But now it was harder to find fruits without a hybrid trying to claw your limbs off. I handed it to Aleks to try but he refused.

"I'm not hungry" he said. Red was giving the command to walk again. While we were walking I started to spot unusual that didn't grow in the forest. Vivid flowers and oak trees blooming in the jungle. I started to see the snow slowly melt. Everyone stopped and watched.

"What is this?" Jason said.

"All of them are blooming." Bash spoke up. "Like its..Spring?"

**Spring?! :O**


	6. Chapter 16

**Not much to say, but here's chapter 16! **

**-Red**

I was amazed. Can it really be Spring already?

"Could it be the seasons are moving faster?" I asked.

"That could explain why it just randomly began snowing." Mitch spoke up. "But I don't see how it affects all the biomes.

"I think we should take shelter here for now." I said. "James, go find some wood." James nodded and walked off to find some dry wood. I rested on ground and lay my sword next to me. Ty was keeping a lookout and Aleks was with Elove. Bash and Jason were beside them. And Eddie and Seamus were walking toward me to sit down.

"So what happens after we find that portal?" Seamus asked.

"Probably throw James in it." Eddie replied.

"I heard that!" James called back. And Eddie's eyes widened and Seamus just laughed and I smiled.

"But for real. What would happen then?" Seamus asked again. I was silent.

"It would be a new beginning for us." Eddie said happily.

"But what if it didn't work? Would it be the end?" I said.

**-Ty**

Once nightfall had come, the others were eating a cooked ocelot. But I just went right to sleep. Yet, I couldn't, something dark was taking over my body, just like last night. It tries to attack me. I got up and rubbed my eyes, and when I opened them. I saw a hybrid peaking in the bush. Looking closely that it was Mason. I looked back to see the others still around the fire unaware of the hybrid. Then I turned around and Mason was signalling me to come to him.

"I'm just going to walk around for a bit." I called back to them. I got up and went toward the bush he was hiding. And he was hiding behind a jungle tree.

"Psst...over here!" he whispered.

"What the hell do you want?" I said glaring at Mason.

"What do you see in those humans?" Mason asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked my voice confident.

"I can feel what you feel if you trust me." He said.

"So after you hurt my friends and threaten to kill me, you want me to_ trust_ you?" I said "Go tell the King he's a asshole!" I yelled.

"Ty is there something wrong?" Bash called. I went over to the bush and waved. I turned around and then Mason was gone. I walked over to the others and tried to sleep again.

**-Jason**

Once it was morning we set off our journey to find the portal. Deadlox wasn't keeping up and I went over to him and matched my pace with his.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I just couldn't sleep last night." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe you're hungry." I said. "You should have eaten that cooked ocelot. The taste might be horrible, but you can't live on an empty stomach." He nodded. The tall tree's shade covered half of the sun's light. I could start to hear different creatures around us. The air was getting humid and I started to sweat. We rested near a small pond and I took a handful of water and rubbed it against my face. I then took another handful and started to gulp down the water. Ty rested on the water's edge, rubbing water on his face.

"It's so hot!" Mitch complained.

"We should climb the trees." Red suggested. "The air could be fresher." James climbed up right away, followed by Eddie then Seamus. I was about to climb when I noticed Red beside me.

"Ladies first." I said smiling.

"Shut up." Red said. She climbed up and I followed behind her. And I looked at Ty who was staring at the tree top.

"Can't you fly yet?"I asked him. He put his palm on his bandaged wing and shrugged.

"Not yet." He replied. I slowly climbed the tree, carefully placing my hand on each vine. Bash was urging me to hurry up. I look down for a moment and then I gulped. A shiver ran down my spine and I nearly lost my grip.

"What the hell are you waiting for Jason?" Bash Aleks called from behind Bash. "Are you afraid of heights?" I ignored him and focus on climbing the tree.

**-Elove**

I was the last to climb the tree, but luckily Aleks helped me when I was a tired. When we reached the top. I could feel the fresh air, the wind blowing onto my face. I looked behind me then in front me and saw how vast the jungle was.

"What now?" Bash asked. "Do we just crawl our way across the jungle like this?"

"Pretty much." Jason replied. Bash just glared at Jason and Jason just smiled. I heard the sound of wings beating and looked at Ty. But Ty wasn't flapping his wings at all. I look around me and a hybrid popped out of the leafs and grabbed me. It started to beat its wings and take me up into the air. I screamed and Aleks gave a curse. I tried to kick and punch the hybrid but it didn't let me go.

**-Ty**

I looked at Elove with shock. I realized once again that it was Mason. The others pulled out there swords and I crawled along the jungle branches to get closer to him.

"Why are you doing this Mason?" I yelled. He smiled at me.

"I'm getting tired of waiting for you to give me the right answer! I guess I'll do it by force." He yelled. Elove tried to struggle and she just screamed.

"Come now Deadlox, The King will be pleased if you would come join us!" He said.

"Why the hell can't you just get another hybrid to join you?" I yelled to him.

"Because you have one thing different than all of us." He said "You can earn these humans trust!"

"Forget it!" I yelled. Aleks punched me then gave a curse.

"Where is your mind Ty? Elove is up there!"

**Don't drop her! D:.**


	7. Chapter 17

**Sooory I haven't updated D:. I've been busy packing my stuff cause I'm moving soon. And this chapter might be a bit shorter. **

**-Ty**

I stared at Elove with horror, I didn't know what to do! If I joined Mason, Red's will kill me for being a traitor. But if I don't, then Aleks is will kill me for Elove's death. I looked at Red then at Aleks. Aleks was glaring at me as he supposed that he would expect me to join him. But Red's expression was clear though, her hand on her sword warning me not to join Mason.

"Hurry up Deadlox! My grip is feeling a bit weak." Mason chuckled. I spotted James slowly descend under the jungle leaves, but Mason spotted him and dropped Elove. My heart stopped, and Aleks was about to jump after her when Mason caught her again.

"Don't try anything stupid!" he yelled. "This is Deadlox's decision." I looked at my bandaged wing, and tried to move it a bit. It was stinging, I slowly unwrapped the bandages. I then raised my wings and began to beat them. I tried to ignore the pain and get toward Mason, and Mason smiled and nodded. As I got close to him I unsheathed my claws and sinked them into Masons arm. He gave a curse and dropped Elove, she screamed and I curved my wings to get closer to her, the wind whistled in my ears and I raised my arms and caught her. I tried to turn my body around in mid-air and raise my wing, as I started to descended a little slower and I landed hard onto the ground. Elove was gasping and taking long breaths. My vision was starting to blur then I blacked out.

**-Aleks**

I was starting to climb down the jungle tree using the vines, I nearly slipped a couple of times, but I was able to reach the ground and run towards Elove. I looked up to see the other hybrid already on the ground and slowly walking toward Ty and Elove. I grabbed my sword and ran toward him. The hybrid panicked and got on fours and ran the other direction. I look back to see Elove trying to stand up and I helped her up and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Elove nodded. I turned around and saw the others running towards me. Bash went toward Ty and so did Jason.

"Is he dead?" Jason asked. Bashed placed his hear on his chest sighed relieved.

"He's unconscious." Bash replied.

"We might have to take shelter here for now until he awakes." I said. Red didn't look to enthusiastic about the idea.

"we would just waist time if we won't get to that portal." Red said. "Just leave him there, he will awake soon."

"I'm not leaving without Deadlox!" Jason yelled. "He helped me when I was in a coma."

"Me too. He saved me from hybrids." Bash said.

"And _he _broke my fall." Elove said.

"He's the reason why most of us are still alive." I said. Red just sighed.

"_Most _of us." Red replied. She walked away, and Eddie followed her.

Bash and Jason remained with blacked-out Ty. I went around looking for food, accompanied by Elove. I spotted a small mango tree a few feet away. I picked a mango and munched on it. it's sweet strong flavor danced on my tongue. I picked another one and passed it to Elove.

"Try this." I mumbled eating the mango. She took a bite and smiled.

"I forgot what mangoes tasted like." She said. I heard a footsteps and turned around to see Seamus trying to pluck a mango. He stared at us and we just stared at him.

"Am..I interrupting something?" he said confused. I didn't reply and neither did Elove. He slowly started to back away until he disappeared. I laughed and so did Elove, then it went silent. And I picked as much mangoes as I could carry and walked away from Elove. I turned around once more and Elove was running towards me. I dropped my mangoes unexpectedly and she put her arms around me and kissed me. I closed my eyes and put my arms around hers.

**-Ty**

Even unconscious, This darkness overcame me once again. I woke up with a start, looking up at the full moon. I look and see Bash and Jason smiling.

"How along was I blacked-out?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"I suppose from sunset to midnight." Bash guessed. I looked over Bash. The others were gathered around the fire. I sat up straight still rubbing my head. Jason held out a mango for me to eat. I grasped it and took a small a bite, I realized how hungry I was and started to devour the mango. I gulped it all up and wiped my mouth. I then got up and walked away from Bash, Jason and the others until they were out of sight. I looked around to see if Mason were to pop up unexpectedly again, but he didn't. I sighed in relief until I heard a loud greeting. I look up and see Mason once again hanging onto a vine. He jumped down and I grinned at him.

"You again!" I yelled. But Mason covered my mouth and shushed me.

"It's not what you think!" he whispered. I pushed his hand away from my mouth. And threw a punch at him, but he was quicker and grasped his hands on mine and sheathed his claws.

"Listen! I can lead you to that portal if you would stop trying to kill me!" Once he put let go of my hand I jumped on him and pinned him, stomping my foot on his right arm and grabbing his left and unsheathing my claws toward his neck. He looked at me frightened.

"Would Dawn want this?" he said, my eyes widened. And he kicked my stomach and he pinned me down.

"You and Dawn can be re-united, if you listen!" he said, I nodded. "Keep going straight until you find an area with cut down jungle trees. The portal will be in the center but it will be invisible."

"Why is it invisible?" I asked.

"The King doesn't want anyone to find that place. He used his magic to turn it invisible. The magic can be removed if a hybrid touches it." he replied. He unpinned me and flew off toward the tree tops. I went back toward the others.

"Where did you go?" asked Red.

"I..was looking around..."

**Lies..Lies everywhere...**


	8. Chapter 18

**WOO next chapter! I gotta say, my eyes hurt A LOT making this long chapter! but worth it! also there will be one final chapter! so prepare yo selves :D. btw if you see a lot of mistakes in this chapter, its cause I was SOOO tired that I dident have time to see I had spelling mistakes.**

**-Jason**

The sun was already high up and we were continuing our quest to find the portal. But the jungle seemed endless and there was no way where we going. But Deadlox wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Are we close yet?" I complained.

"I'll take a look." James suggested. He began making his way toward a tree and climbed it. I put my hand over my eyes to get a better view. He then came making his way down toward the tree.

"There's a large clearing up a head." he responded.

"We're close then!" Deadlox spoke up smiling.

"How do you know that then?" Aleks asked. Deadlox's smiled disappeared and he scratched his head pretending the question wasn't toward him. Deadlox started to move more quicker than the rest of us, and the clearing was in view soon. Deadlox entered right away without hesitating. And I came in after him.

**-Ty**

I stared at the large clearing of cut down jungle trees. I gazed around the clearing, Bash went walking around the clearing, and as he made his way toward the center he got hit.

"What the hell?" he yelled rubbing his head. I realized that could have been the portal Mason spoke of. I made my way slowly toward Bash. As I got toward him, I held my hand out trying to grasp to something. My hand then felt something, a light blinded me and I closed my eyes. As I opened them, a large structure stood infront of me. I took a step back staring at it. two stone monuments mounted together, between the monuments was endstone stacked neatly like a nether portal frame. It was covered in vines and ruins.

"This must be it." I said smiling. But I heard no respond, Bash was shuddering and was holding out his sword. I turned around to see hybrids. There claws unsheathed and baring their teeth. They surrounded Aleks and the others. A hybrid sneaked up behind Bash and whipped him with its tail. And he fell into the surrounding pack of hybrids with the others. A gust of wind blew on my face, and I looked up to see a hybrid land in front me. I was shocked when I realized who it was, the King. Mason was standing beside him. and the King clapped.

"Well done Deadlox." He said, gritting a smile.

"Thanks?" I asked confused, he chuckled.

"I don't think I was talking to you." He said again looking behind me. I turned around but saw nothing, then I looked at the ground, which nearly scared the shit out of me. My shadow, moving on its own its eyes widened and full white. And fangs longer than my claws. I then felt like the darkness was taken over me again, but in my wake. I looked at my arm under my sleeve, realizing the white Akumai band I had on. I never realized that I had kept it on this entire time. I viciously pulled it off and threw it on the ground, its glow fading and so was the my moving shadow turning to normal. The King laughed once more.

"Did you really think I'd let you join my group that easily? That I let you get away that easily? And have Mason here track you down, to beg you to come join us? That you're not really_ special_?" I looked at him confused, and the others were as well.

"You met with that hybrid behind our backs?" Red asked her voice sounding angry. A hybrid hissed at her to be silent.

"When you had that band on the entire time, I could hear and see what you saw, even your memories Deadlox." He said. "Or should I say Enderlox?" I clenched my fist when he said that.

"Tell me _Enderlox _why do I know everything about you, but sadly you don't. You don't even know your name or your true nature."

"I know who I am. I'm not like you!" I ran toward him, my claws unsheathed. His hands glowed a vibrant purple and he held his hand out and a flash of purple struck my body. I lost every feeling in my body and I fell, feeling paralyzed.

"You're a worthless piece of shit!" he yelled. He glared at me with his sinister red eyes. "But that wont matter anymore, you will be my slave once I kill you. My power is nearly complete to reopen this portal and bring our kind back to life." He smiled once more, Red gave a curse at me and the hybrid threw a punch at her, and she fell on the ground. "Mason." He called. Mason came closer to him and smiled showing his white teeth.

"I'll end his life with honor my King!" he pulled out his sword and held it toward my neck, I struggled with panick.

"No, not that." The King replied.

"What is it then?" Mason asked.

"I want you to die with Enderlox." Mason gasped dropping his sword nearly hitting my hand.

"Why my King?" he shuddered.

"You failed to bring Enderlox back! Your execution will be swift Mason." Mason opened his mouth to protest but said nothing. "Besides, your weak Mason! You ran away from a human with a sword, when Enderlox was unconscious with that human he saved. You simply ran away without fighting with tooth or claw!"

"Please my-"

"Silence! This is simply the way life should go, power chooses who will live and who will not, and I know who has more power than me." The Kings smiled disappeared. "I want Notch's head rotting on a stick! I want to taste his blood. I want to watch him suffer." He picked up the sword Mason dropped and Mason backed away. He bended down on one knee and held out the sword toward my neck. I struggled to get up but I still felt paralyzed. "Also, you humans back there. Don't even try anything funny. If you even fight back to kill one of the hybrids, you will simply make it easy by letting me receive more power. Either way, surrender now and watch your friend die. Or fight now and let me bring chaos." I tried to hold my head up a little to get a glimpse of the others. Everyone else held their swords out, but Aleks dropped his.

"What the hell are you doing Aleks?" Seamus yelled at him.

"He's right, either way we will still die." Aleks replied. "There's nothing else we can do..." Bash dropped his sword, then Jason. I gasped, even James, Eddie, Seamus, and Red dropped theirs. The hybrids jumped onto them and pinned them.

"Now Enderlox, once I kill you and Mason, you will be the first to kill all of your friends." The King said smiling. I growled at him, I tried to lift my arm up but failed. As he raised his sword, my life flashed before my eyes. But it was disturbed when Mason jumped on top of the King. Suddenly I wasn't paralyzed any more. I scrambled up, and ran toward Mason. But he was thrown back by the King's powerful strength.

"Well, well Mason. You seem to have found your bravery now. Too bad it has to end like this." He said.

While the hybrids who pinned down the others. Red was able to grab onto a sword and stab the hybrid on top of her. But she didn't stab it to hard to kill it.

"Don't kill them, but defend yourselves!" she commanded. The others were able to free themselves and grab a sword to defend. The King turned around distracted and Mason leaped onto him again. And I jumped on as well. I clawed at his back, tearing his black leather jacket, but he threw me off. He grabbed Mason and threw him toward the sky. Mason was able to lift his wings and balance himself in the air. And the King raised his wings and shot up into the sky. I raised my wings as well and began to beat them slowly, I was slowly making my way toward the King and Mason who were fighting in the air. But the King threw Mason at me and we fell into the air. Mason got his balance again and dropped me down on the ground.

"You alright?" Mason asked. I nodded. The King landed on the ground and folded his wings.

"Saying your last farewells Mason?" the King teased. Mason turned around and took a step toward him confidently. And he dashed toward him, but the King was prepared and threw him toward a tree. Another flash hit Mason, and he looked like he didn't struggle to stand up or move. He was paralyzed with the King's power. I watched as he slowly made his way toward hopeless Mason. I picked up a sword from the ground and grasped it tightly. I ran toward the King with the sword infront of me. As it stabbed the King, he screeched but the sword didn't do much damage on him. I pulled out the sword, blood dripping on the side and he turned around I saw Mason who was no longer paralyzed unsheathed his claw and sliced the back of his neck. He let out a yell of pain. He grabbed Mason and threw him at me. I fell down and Mason got up and helped me up.

"I had just about enough of you two." He growled. "I won't die now when my power is nearly complete!" a red glow was shining in the King's mouth, and fire flamed out.

"How the hell can he breathe fire?" I asked shocked. He was making his way toward Mason, and fire flamed out again from his mouth, but Mason move back in time to dodge it.

"Wait!" I yelled. The King turned around. "If you want to kill me that badly, then fight me then!" he smiled. I looked at my sword reflecting my appearance, and I held the sword out toward me. His hands glowed purple once more.

"This next shot will definitely kill you." He replied smiling.

As he held his hand out, I held my sword to defend. As he shot it, the flash reflected on the sword and bounced toward the King. And the King gave out a yell in pain. He fell onto the ground, his silver hair turning white and his red eyes turning grey. And his body twitched, then was still. The other hybrids stopped fighting and stared at their dead leader. Suddenly my body felt more stronger, my wings grew larger, the stitches on my torn wing some how gone and my eyes turned red. My hands glowing purple and violet.

"What's happening to me?" I asked confused.

Mason got down on one knee and lowered his head, the other hybrids did the same.

"You are now our leader." Mason replied. "You now have control over the portal and every living hybrid."

**ALL HAIL DEADLOX!**


	9. Chapter 19

**WOOT! last chapter :D sorry if its a bit short though.**

**-Ty**

I gazed around the hybrids, still kneeling. I looked over to Red and the others, laying their swords to their sides, confused and surprised.

"How do I open this portal now?" I asked Mason. He got up to me and pointed at the dead King.

"Take his two swords. And place them in a small narrow hole in the monuments." He said. I walked over to the King's lifeless body, turning it over and taking the two large swords tied to his waist. They were surprisingly heavier than a normal-sized sword. I then made my way toward the portal. Placing one sword in the small narrow hole of the monument, and doing the same to the other. I then took a step back, but still nothing happened.

"Then use your power to light up the portal." Mason added. I looked at my hand, still glowing purple, and suddenly a flash of purple sprung out of it. reaching toward the sky and falling to the ground once more.

"Be careful!" Mason yelled. I nodded and held my hand toward the portal, still nothing happened. I started to shake my hand and then another flash of purple sprung out, this time, toward the portal. Then the portal flashed and glowed purple. I stared at it astonished, then I turned around to the hybrids.

"Every hybrid will now return to The End. And never harm another human." I commanded. The hybrids began making their way toward the portal without hesitating. I looked up at the sky, small flocks of hybrids, making their way toward the portal. I sighed relieved and happy. I walked over to Red and the others, smiling and cheering in victory. I then realized that I wouldn't be able to see them anymore.

"I have to go as well." I replied. Their smiles disappeared.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"I live in The End like the other hybrids." I said. "Besides, some of the humans might not accept me as who I am."

They were all speechless, and Elove walked toward me, and hugged me. So did Jason, then Bash, then everyone else. A pang on sadness and regret filled me. I would never be able to see them again.

"I want you to have something to remember me by." I said. I looked back at Mason, picking up the white Akumai band that I had thrown. He gave it to me, and I placed it in Elove's palm.

"We won't forget you." Red commented. I nodded, nearly shedding a tear. I then made my way slowly toward the portal, with Mason by my side. But then I stopped. Looking back at the crowd of hybrids entering the portal. But no Dawn.

"Shouldn't the dead hybrids come to life?" I asked Mason.

"There was only one person who could do that." He replied, turning his head toward the King.

"All good things have an ending." He added. Yet I still don't know why I had feelings for Dawn. Mason entered the portal, and I looked back at Elove and the others. Taking small steps toward the portal. _Dont forget me._ I whispered. Then I entered the portal.

**-Elove**

After nearly one year since all the hybrids returned to The End. We were able to build the first village after the attack. Member from The Resistance, joined and a few other people. Aleks and I now live together and closer. And so did Red and Eddie. She now goes by her real name, Ava. Bash and Jason were closer as well, they were like brothers. James and Seamus now hang out more together. I stared at the window, staring at the jungle in the horizon. The sky was cloudy, nearly about to rain. And Aleks was beside me.

"I'm going for a walk." I said. Making my way toward the door, I went beside the small house me and Aleks lived in. I picked a few tulips and poppies, and tied a bow on it. I then got up and slowly made my way to the edge of the village, where the gravel path ended. At the end of the gravel path, was a silver shrine and a glass block. Incased in the glass block was the Akumai band that Ty has given us. I placed the flowers on top of the glass. And I smiled, we still haven't forgotten about Ty since. some would say that Ty was just another hybrid, lurking for blood like any other hybrid. But that was bullshit, no one was more human that Ty.

_If dreams can be destroyed by ones selfishness, they can't destroy the importance of it.-Unknown_

**Alright! Broken is now officially finished! I still feel kinda bad that Nerd couldn't finish it, but she did make new stories :D. and I will also be making new stories so prepare yo selves!**


End file.
